a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber bed elements and processes for removing aerosols from gas streams.
b. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to utilize fibers to make fiber bed elements for removing mists or aerosols from gas streams. In the prior art, the fibers are packed in a substantially randomly distributed manner. The gas to be treated is passed through the fiber bed, with the aerosol droplets being captured by the fibers in the bed. The moving gas urges the captured droplets toward the downstream face of the fiber bed, where the droplets coalesce and drain downward under the influence of gravity. Generally, reasonably high collection efficiencies can be achieved with a fiber bed element of this type.
We have found that, all other parameters of fiber bed design and operating conditions being equal, even higher collection efficiencies can be achieved by forming a fiber bed in such a manner that a substantial portion of the void spaces between the fibers in the fiber bed extend, with substantial continuity, generally in a vertical direction. In the process described herein, such a fiber bed element is mounted in an operative position with such voidage extending in a generally vertical direction and the gas to be treated is passed through the bed substantially normal thereto. This positioning of the fiber bed element results in much improved drainage of the collected aerosols, thereby reducing re-entrainment of collected aerosols and thus improving the collection efficiency.